Multiphase signals generated and distributed over a long distance (e.g., over 3 mm) of interconnects in a processor or motherboard may become distorted with noise such as jitter at receiving ends. Such jitter includes phase error between the quadrature signals. For example, quadrature signals having two or more signals with phases separated from one another by 90 degrees may become distorted resulting in phase error of several degrees between one another. Phase error in such signals pose a problem for meeting the requirements of high speed signal distribution with low power consumption.